Badla- The revenge
by Shruts
Summary: A romantic Horror... KeVi and IshYant based... A Birthday gift for my sister Divyaa! Luv ya sis! Happy belated Birthday! Sry couldn't give it on ur bday.. Story begins with KeVi and IshYant planning to go to Kavin's ancient Haveli.. as a mini honeymoon... See how Kavin has to face difficult situations when his ancestor's soul posses Purvi... Read to know more... :D R & R :D


**Hiiiii everybody! So, enjoying? ****Supp Divyuu? Teri story! Yeaaa! Hope ull like it.. First attempt Horror story hai…**

**Thanx ****nahi bolegi tu! Coz we r frnds right?! It's a story for you my bae! ****So basically this is a romantic horror fic by me. Based on Kevi, Dareya, Abhirika, and Ishyant. Yeh ek horror story hai so kamzor dil wale, please read but be careful. Divyaa tu kamzor dil wali nahi hai na? And agar achhi lage toh achhe reviews dijie, nahi achhi lage, phir bhi achhe reviews dijiye, PAR PLEASE REVIEW! Samjhe? Now, continue reading…**

**NOTE: Before you start reading, please click on the black and white circle after the****"A+ A- A…"****wala panel, so that you can enjoy reading the HORROR story.**

**Here, all the couples (Ishyant, Kevi, Dareya, Abhirika) are married. Kevi and Ishyant are newly married.**

**One fine day, at Ishyant's house.**

**Dushyant:**Ishu?

**Ishita:**Haan?

**Dushyant:**Aaj kya date hai?

**Ishita:**20th December, kyu?

**Dushyant:**Toh, hamari aur Kavin aur Purvi ki shaadi ko, ek hafta ho gaya hoga na?

**Ishita:**Haan, par aap yeh mujhe kyu bata rahein hai?

**Dushyant:**Arey, hamari shaadi abhi-abhi hui hai, par ham chaaro kahi ghoomne bhi nahi gae hai.

**Ishita:**Achha, toh waisa… Seedha seedha boliye na aapko kahi ghoomne jaana hai…

**Dushyant smiles.**

**Dushyant:**Haan, wahi…

**Ishita:**Toh kahan jaye?

**Dushyant:**Main Kavin ko phone karke dekhta hun, wo dono aaenge toh unhi se puch lenge…

**Meanwhile, Kevi were having romance (not that type of romance huh).**

**Background music of Mar jaawan of film Fashion…**

**She comes inside room and sees the room filled with balloons and "I love you Purvi" was written on the wall. Kavin follows her.**

**Purvi:**Kavin yeh saab?

**Kavin:**Kyu? Pasand nahi aaya?

**Purvi:** Bahut pasan aaya…

**He kneels down on his knees.**

**Kavin:** Dance?

**She smiles and places her hand on his.**

_Mar Jawan Mar Jawan..._**(Slow ball dance)**_  
_Tere Ishq Pe Mar Jawan_  
_Mar Jawan Mar Jawan..._  
_Tere Ishq Pe Mar Jawan__

Bheegi Bheegi Sapno Ka Jaisa Khat Hai Yeh  
Hayyyy...  
Geeli Geeli Chaahat Ka Jaise Lat Hai Yeh

Mar Jawan Mar Jawan...

**(In a hug….)**_  
_Tere Ishq Pe Mar Jawan_  
_Mar Jawan Mar Jawan..._  
_Tere Ishq Pe Mar Jawan__

**Then there are some Arabic lines which I didn't understand…**

_Soche Dil Ke Aisa Kash Ho_**(He kisses her neck)**_  
_Tujhko Ek Nazar Meri Talash Ho_  
_Jaise... Khwabo Hai Akhon Mein Base Meri_  
_Waise... Neendo Pe Silvate Pare Meri__

Bheegi Bheegi Armaano Ki Rahad Hai Yeh  
Hayyy...  
Geeli Geeli Kwahish Bhi Tho Behad Hai Yeh

Mar Jawan Mar Jawan...

**(Comes closer)**_  
_Tere Ishq Pe Mar Jawan_  
_Mar Jawan Mar Jawan..._  
_Tere Ishq Pe Mar Jawan_ _**(About to kiss)**

**Suddenly the phone rings…**

**Kevi blushes. Kavin picks up the phone.**

**Kavin:**Kya re Dushyant? Tujhe hame tang bina kare chaeen nahi padta kya? Achha khasa romance ka mood kharab kar diya…

**Dushyant:** Oho, toh romance chal raha tha… I am sorry main baad mein call karta hun…

**Kavin:**Nahi nahi, ab phone kar diya hai toh, abhi bol.

**Dushyant:**Tera romamce khatam ho gaya hai na?

**Kavin:**Bol na chup-chap!

**Dushyant:**Ab chup chap kaise bolu?

**Kavin:**Tu bolega ya main phone rakhhu?

**Dushyant (trying to control laughter):**Achha sorry sorry mere bhai. Ham soch rahe the ki kahi ghoomne chalte hai, like a small honeymoon.

**Kavin:**Nice idea yaar! Waise, tere dimag mein aise ideas kab se aane lage? Oh sorry tere mein dimag hai hi nahi na, zarur Ishita ka idea hoga.

**Dushyant:**Kavin, yeh mera hi idea hai.

**Kavin:**Hmm, meri ku-sangati ka asar hai bhai**!**

**Dushyant:**Chup kar na bhai!

**Kavin:**Achha? Aur jab tu mujhe chida raha tha tab? Achha chal fittus, tu bi sorry, main bhi sorry. Aur haan, kahi milke plan banate hai kaha jaana hai wagehra. Thik hai?

**Dushyant:**Hmm… toh milte hai. Bye. Enjoy huh.

**He keeps down the phone…**

**So… hamare newly married honey moon pe jaane ki soch rahein hai… par inko nahi pata kya kya hone wala hai inke saath… remember it's a horror story guys! I know short tha, but don't worry next updt bada hi hoga :D Anyways, iss chap pe 20 reviews de do, aur fir I'll update.. Ok? **

**And ya guys… Neha, my BFF… nahi my Sister… usse kisine bahut buri tarah se baat ki hai... I m referring to the rvw on her new story "Yeh Lamhe" **

**It's my reply: ****So, Who-ever-u-r… himmat hai toh apna naam dalke baat karo na! peeth piche kyu baatein karte ho? Oh! I am soo sry, coward se jo baat kar rahi hu main… Kabhi kabhi na tum logo par daya aati hai mujhe… bichare… Himmat nahi hai… Hoti toh aise bina apna naam diye vulgar baatein nahi karta yeh… Right my frnds? **

**Paahh… Mujhe cowards ke saath baat karke mera precious time aur energy waste nahi karni… **

**And also to the person who rvwed on my BFF Kashaf's story.. ****same thing to u too… Main apne limits mein hu warna Bashes wagehra hume bhi aatein hai… **

**I thing everyone who uses FF are from good families... and It's not like ppl from good families to say these things to anyone!**

**Guys, if u agree wid me… do tell me… **

**TC everyone! :D**


End file.
